The present invention relates to recreational water devices and more specifically to water sleds which are designed to be towed behind a boat or jet ski.
The prior art includes several types of water sleds that can be towed. Some have surfaces that are contoured or otherwise adapted to allow the sled to be maneuvered by body weight shifting. Other types of water sled devices may be maneuvered by varying the point of attachment of a tow rope to the water sled. An additional type of water sled is steered by means of a rudder assembly.
The Willat U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,103 discloses a water sled device that includes a joystick for controlling a rudder and an elevator. A hydrofoil assembly extends downwardly from a forward section of the device and a flotation mattress may be attached to an upper surface of the device to provide for user comfort.
The Monreal U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,445 discloses a wishbone shaped sled that may be used on water and snow surfaces. The Monreal U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,444 discloses a water gliding scooter board to be towed by a speed boat.
The Moore et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,044 is directed to a water sled in which the rider stands upon a floatable disk with a vertical steering pole extending approximately to the chest height of a standing rider. A rudder is mounted on the bottom of the steering pole and a three point tow rope system is utilized with the water sled.
The Gibson U.S. Pat. No. D 331,439 and the Woodward U.S. Pat. No. D 331,612 disclose water sleds having differently shaped body housings.
The James U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,511 discloses a water sled used to transport cargo.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel recreational water sled that has no engine but which can generate xe2x80x9crooster tailxe2x80x9d streams of water flow much in the manner that jet skis produce.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel recreational water sled having a ski-shaped rudder or disk-shaped rudder that can be steered by a handlebar positioned above the dash of the water sled.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel recreational water sled that has a unique quick release structure in its front end for releasably receiving the tongue assembly secured to the rear end of a tow rope.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel recreational water sled that has a tow rope release mechanism that can be actuated by a tow line release lever mounted on the handlebar used to steer the water sled.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel recreational water sled that has alternative water scoop structure mounted on the bottom of the water sled for producing xe2x80x9crooster tailxe2x80x9d like streams of water flow that can be directed upwardly from the top surface of the water sled and outwardly through nozzles whose pitch and angular orientation can be varied by controls on the dashboard of the water sled.
The novel recreational water sled has been designed to be towed by a speed boat and to generate the same maneuverability, speed and excitement as the motorized version of such watercraft commonly known as the Sea Doo, Wave Runner, etc. The water sled is designed to carry one or two riders. When under tow, the driver can steer the water sled left or right by turning the handlebar type steering wheel, which turns the bottom ski or optional disk-type rudder.
The water sled is provided with water scoops that are located in the bottom surface of the boat body. The water scoops are in communication with water passageways that direct the water outwardly through jet nozzles protruding from the top surface of the boat body. The water scoops are located adjacent the rear end of the water sled. When the water craft is under tow, the water is forced into the nozzles by the water scoops. This generates two jet streams of water flow that exit the jet nozzles and are projected high into the air behind the watercraft. This is commonly known as xe2x80x9crooster tailxe2x80x9d. The water nozzle""s pitch and direction can be changed either manually or by a control knob or lever located on the front control panel. Both the pitch and the direction can be changed while the watercraft is under tow. The pitch adjustment is from thirty degrees to ninety degrees. The radius adjustment can be as much as 360 degrees. The water scoops can be fixed or controlled by moveable lever arms mounted adjacent the front end of the water sled. The water scoops are designed to normally be closed, and are open only during towing of the water sled.
The rider seat portion of the water sled has grab bars on its left and right sides to help a rider get back onto the sled from the water. There are recessed areas on the top surface of the boat body for the riders feet to keep them from slipping off the water sled during high speed cornering. The rider seat portion is padded for rider comfort.
When the rider has completed his ride, there is a quick release mechanism for the tow rope attached to the front end of the water sled. This allows the rider to swing into shore and release the tow line from the water sled. The release is completed by pulling a motorcycle-type lever on the handlebar. This disengages the tongue of the floating tow rope attachment assembly from the water sled. The tongue of the floating tow rope attachment assembly may later be reinserted into the quick release housing when the next rider is ready to go. The quick release mechanism is concealed within the bow of the water sled. The floating tow rope attachment assembly has the tongue connected thereto by a bi-directional hinge to eliminate any binding at the connection point. The boat body and its super-structure would preferably be made of hard durable plastic. The front cowling of the nose portion would be removable to access the quick release mechanism. The rider seat portion would also be removable to service the water scoops and the structure for allowing the flow of water to pass through them.